Heretofore, it has been known that normally monument bases are of concrete which is poured into the ground to form a suitable base with the concrete extending below the frost line. This type of work normally cannot be done during freezing or inclement weather because of the problems of pouring concrete under such conditions, as well as the problems of trying to install a base cap onto the base to effect mounting of the monument thereon. Hence, in northern climates it is impossible to install monuments during most of the winter months, and the installation, even under normal conditions, is relatively expensive, and a rather time-consuming endeavor.